


What's Left of Me

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Hallucinations, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Sam is losing his grip on realityMy fill for Dark!Bingo on Tumblr, square filled- Hallucifer
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	What's Left of Me

An unknown sound startled me awake. To my left, my girl doesn’t stir. *clang* Was that from the kitchen? Probably Dean.

With a weary huff I extradite myself from the warm body next to me. Better make sure Dean isn’t drunk baking again. He nearly killed us all the last time.

The kitchen is empty and undisturbed by the time I shuffle in.

“Dean?”

No answer. I follow a new sound of books hitting the floor. “Dean! Be careful with those!”

Except the back of the head I’m staring at is wrong. Too blonde. Nick. “How did you get in here?” I am instantly regretting not bringing a weapon with me.

“Hiya Sammy! Did I wake you?” His slick smile makes my guts churn. Another book hits the floor.

I can’t help my startled jump. “Why are you here? What do you want?” I watch as he continues to search through the books lining the library. Searching, for what, I don’t know.

“Can’t a guy just stop by for a beer with his bestie?” Thud. Another book.

“You need to leave.”

“I don’t think that I do. Ya see Sammy, I’ve grown tired of our little game. It’s time to step it up a bit. Pull the veil, if you will.” This time the book narrowly misses my head as his eyes flare red.

So, not Nick then. Shit.

“You’re not real.”

“Oh, I am definitely real. What have I been telling you, Sammy my boy?” His gleeful smile turns my stomach. “This isn’t real. None of it.”

“You’re lying.” I try to hold back my ever growing panic.

His smile turns condescending. “It’s the perfect torture. You’re finally happy. Everything is falling into place for you. Now’s the time for the big reveal. You can’t really believe that there’s an alt-world. I mean really, Sam? Near perfect replicas of some of your favorite people? Tentacle monsters groping you’re brother? And Y/N. You actually think she’s real. It’s the best part!”

“No. This is just a nightmare.” I’m not sure exactly who I am trying to convince.

“She’s too perfect to be real. Don’t you see that? You just stumbled upon someone that is absolutely perfect for you? Wow. You are more gullible than I thought. You make this way too easy for me, you know that?”

He gives up his perusal of the books. Laser sharp focus solely on me.

“A beautiful girl that not only matches you in intellect and lore knowledge, but is BFFs with your surly big bro. She can drink him under the table while simultaneously kicking his ass at darts. She’s as real as a harlequin romance novel.”

“When you gaze longingly into her eyes, that’s me.” He steps closer. “ When you kiss her,” he repeatedly stabs a finger into his own chest, “that’s me too.”

My feet, cemented to the floor, resist the desire to run as he keeps coming closer.

“No.” More breath than words.

He’s so close now. I can feel heat radiating from him. I cringe as he stares at my mouth, leans in to whisper. “When you hold her close, touch her. When you fuck her nice and slow. That’s. All. Me.”

Before I can register the movement, I’m clutching the angel blade Dean keeps hidden. Burying it to the hilt. “Go back to Hell you sick son-of-a-bitch.”

The scream catches me off guard.

“Sammy no!!” Dean’s voice cuts through me. His body colliding with mine. Hard. Angel blade clanging across the floor. My head colliding with the table behind us.

“Dean! What the hell?” I try to clear the dizzy blurring of my vision. He’s off of me faster than he tackled me. Across the room kneeling over Luc-

“Come on, sweetheart. Open your eyes. That’s it. Stay with me.”

His words don’t make sense. I clamber toward his voice. He’s too focused to pay attention to me. I try to see on what.

Blood. So much. Pooling across the library. Dean is desperately trying to stanch the flow from-

“Y/N! No! What- I don’t- Dean!” I slide through the mess on shaking hands and weak knees. “I didn’t- it wasn’t-“

I try to help. To explain. Dean glares. Yanks my hands in to replace his. He’s silent. Near manic in his hunt for supplies.

“It was Lucifer! This isn’t real!”

His face is blank as a bottle of Jack shatters on the floor. The brown liquid sloshes to mix with the blood. His eyes full of a new terror.

“No! Sam. We have to fix this. Save her.” He sinks gracelessly to his soaked knees. “I can’t deal with you right now.”

I stare uselessly at the horrors before me. Y/N’s choked sobs finally registering. My hands find her wet face. Stroking her cheeks. “I am so sorry. Please. Please hold on. I am so so sorry.” I see fear where only love once resided. “Please.”

A small trickle of blood rolls from her parted lips. Her eyes fixed on some point beyond me, refusing to close on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
